ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaves to UltraTokyo's Rhythm/Transcript
(On Planet Shamer, Alien Shamer opens a wormhole that brings the Para Para Brothers ship to his home planet as the ship lands and then the Para Para Brothers exit out of the ship) Bon Para: Where are we? This isn't our region of space. Don Para: We must have entered another universe. Alien Shamer: Greetings Para Para Brothers, I'm Alien Shamer. Son Para: So you brought here? Alien Shamer: Yes and I know a group of people who would enjoy your dancing. Bon Para: Really? Don Para: Who? (Alien Shamer smiles) (Title Card: Slaves in Rhythm Tokyo) (Meanwhile in Tokyo, people were walking around when Toby exits a movie theater) Toby: Boy, that was a great movie on such a great day with no monsters. (Toby see the Para Para Brothers' ship flying towards an old abandoned warehouse) Toby: Oh my gosh, a spaceship! (Toby runs to where the spaceship lands, pulls out a camera and takes pictures) Toby: I got to tell everyone. (Back at the Gammas' headquarters) Tracey: Okay, what do we got here? Akiko: Dunno. Just some strange balls on the way here. (realizes it) Wait what?! (Toby zooms in) Toby: Guys, I saw an alien ship flying above the city! I know it's true because I got the pictures to prove that I saw the spaceship which is why-- Samantha: Toby, just show us the pictures. Toby:Ok. (Toby gives Samantha the pictures and shows them to everyone) Samantha: Woah! This is surprising. Tracey: Toby, where did you first see it? Toby: Flying above the city. Samantha: Where did it landed? Toby: Near an old abandoned warehouse 9 miles from the movie theater and that sushi restaurant. Tracey: Alright, let's go. Bobby and Nini, you can come too. Bobby: Yeah! Nini: Can I go mommy while you meditate? (Black Dragon nods yes) Nini: (Nini gives her mother a hug) Thank you. Toby: Let go alien hunting or extraterrestrial hunting or E.T. hunting. Katie: Toby! (Back to the warehouse where the Para Para Brothers are hiding, Tracey and the kids had arrived as they spied on the alien trio) Samantha: So what's the plan? Tracey: Let's see? Megan, You can shrink down to se if their inside. Micro Bug: On it. (Micro Bug shrinks down to her hero form and flies inside the warehouse, seeing nothing but crates and a yellow pad at the center. Meanwhile, the Para Para Brothers are hiding behind some crates) Don Para: So what's the plan Bon Para? Bon Para: Once we capture one of them, the others will show up as well. (After a few hours searching, Micro Bug grows back to her human size and stands on a yellow pad) Son Para: She's on our trap, push the button! (Micro Bug gets trapped in a stasis field that immobilizes her) Micro Bug: What is this?! Why can't I move?! (The others come in) Samantha: Megan! We're here. (Katie uses her powers to disable that activates the pad, freeing Micro Bug) Toby: Oh my gosh, they're aliens! Vicky: We know. (In the meantime, Bon Para pressed a button causes metal rings to fly towards Tracey and the kids, binding and restraining them) Bobby: Huh? Mindy: We're restrained! (They try to break free) Bon Para: "Well, this is going to be fun! (The Para Para Brothers walk towards them) (Commercial break) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts